An electrostatic discharge (ESD) event refers to a temporary and abrupt flow of current between two objects of differing electrical potentials. ESD can be a serious issue for a solid-state electronic integrated circuit (IC) as large potential changes and current flows that occur during the ESD event can damage silicon junctions and oxide insulators. Damage to an IC from the ESD event can diminish the performance of the silicon-based IC, if not render the IC inoperable. A charge buildup on an IC can occur for a variety of different reasons and can occur during manufacturing, assembly, testing, and/or use of the IC. As a result, the IC can be subjected to inadvertent ESD events prior, and subsequent, to assembly and sale.
Accordingly, circuits and methods of implementing a discharge path in an input/output circuit are desired.